


There is plenty of room (in my heart for you)

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: the raven cycle
Genre: 300 fox way, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Secret Santa, Ugly Sweaters, a bit of bluesey, a hint of angst, cuteness, drabbels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-part look at the holidays with Noah and Blue featuring ugly sweater fluffy good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is plenty of room (in my heart for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueandnoah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blueandnoah).



> This is a gift for BlueandNoah my secret Santa pick on Tumblr, who requested Blue and Noah fluff/Christmas at 300 Fox Way. I hope it has enough feels and fluff. I really enjoyed writing this, it's very different from what I usually write. Also, everyone has a happy holiday(s).

Part 1 

"Noah? Are you here?" Blues voices echoed hollow but not without warmth in the expanse of Monmouth. 

The other boy appeared. Slowly, like a leaf floating to the surface of a lake. Minutes tick by as the previously clear air become more opaque, the end result was Noah inches from blue smiling in the way she knew that was both sad and hopeful. 

"Gansey and Ronan aren't here. Gansey went to his parents' home and Ronan's at the  
Barns with Adam." 

"Good, I only came to invite you anyways. " She smiled in the way she only could in front of Noah, relaxed and open. She never needed to worry about how to touch or where to touch Noah. She didn't have to worry about doing something she would regret with the other boy. 

Which is probably why blue found herself so fond of the ghost. 

The same ghost that stared questioningly at her now. 

"Come celebrate Christmas at my house. Unless you have other places to be?" though her tone was light there was a soured note of worry. Could Noah leave as he pleased? Like most supernatural things his terms of stay seemed arbitrary, left to an intangible power that brought him this borrowed life as easily as it had his death.  
Blue tried not think much about the term death these days. 

"Ok…I suppose. Is it really alright? You know I can't-I can't eat or-"something in his voice made her heart hurt. 

So she laughed not unkindly, "Of course. Why would I come and ask you then? "her voice went lower "of course I want the people I care about with me during the holidays." The words came softly as she leaned forward. If Noah were alive she would be moments from resting her face to his, cheek to cheek. 

The smudge on Noah's face had darkened during the course of the conversation but as she looked again it was faded to the barest hint of a mark. If you had never known it was there you would have missed it. 

He sighed fondly "Oh alright I guess. It might be nice to be around people me own age for once." In that moment, he looked so tangible, so real that Blue forgot to breathe. 

"Noah, you're only seven years older than us." 

"Yes, and when you get to be my age you will understand." His face momentarily set with mock-weariness that unfurled gently with Blues laughing until they both stood smiling.  
She took his hand leading him out of the cavernous building, "Come on old man, we have decorating to do." 

Part 2 

Time elapsed slowly in the cold. Fading from second to second as snowflakes dusted the ruffled spikes of Blues hair. The dark strands glittered with moisture making her stern expression seem dampened itself. 

"It's not a big deal, not everyone knows how to skate Noah." The figure in question  
raised an eyebrow looking on his way to highly scandalized by the statement. 

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean you should be one of those ‘everyone'." He grabbed  
Blues hands again, gently "I taught both of my sisters to skate. Trust me I'm a professional."  
She wanted to ask, but she wouldn't. 

Blue gets what it's like to be full of holes like that. Pieces of you open for scrutiny that you'd rather suffocate and ignore. Things you should be fine with but the very thought of someone peering in, looking into those holes to shine light on your vulnerabilities that you never quite learn how to cover up, Its never gets easier. 

Later, their laying in snow drifts at the bank of the pond they had found. The metallic tang of cold distracting her from the blossoming bruises on her knees and hip. 

"Ok. Despite feeling like I got run over, you're an ok teacher. It didn't suck too much."  
Chilled fingers run through her hair knocking loose bobby pins and hair clips. The sensation grounds her in the moment. Focuses her on the flurry of flaked ice winding its way through the gray sky and the press of snow against her back. 

Slowly Blue digs into her pockets to produce her beat up mp3 she'd gotten as a garage sale a few months ago. She sets the player to Nirvana resting it on her chest as the music comes out thinly from the worn speakers.  
It's soft enough that when Noah starts to speak she can still hear his words clearly, "One time when I was twelve, it had just snowed, there was just some much snow everywhere all perfect and untouched because everyone was asleep. I thought it would be cool to be the very first one in the neighborhood to step on it so I dragged my sisters out of bed. Erin was so angry, Erin's only a few years younger than me, but she grabbed a blanket wrapping herself up like an angry mummy. She wouldn't go out until me and Catlin, my other sister, bundled ourselves up too. I had on so many coats it took me ten minutes to open the stupid door. I thought my mom was going to come out at any moment, " 

Blue reaches to where Noah's wrist should be closing her hand fractionally over the space of invisible metacarpal bones. To flesh, it would a comforting squeeze urging Noah to keep talking. Maybe the gesture wasn't entirely lost. Maybe it was about just wanting, as long as the intention was there perhaps that's how it worked. 

"…..and she said, "Damn my fingers are icicles Noah, I'll never be the same. " I knew my parents would get pissed at me for that later. Influencing Catlin with my bad language but I couldn't stop laughing you know? An eight-year-old cursing in Scooby-doo slippers, it was just so…ridiculous. I ended up walking into black ice and falling, but I had so many layers on that I just rolled down part of the street."  
She can sense that Noah has turned to face her direction 

"It was really great." It doesn't seem like he's just talking about the memories anymore. "Everything was blanketed in snow. So quiet. It was like for just a few minutes the world was just us." The music shifts into a blink 182 song. "Thanks, Blue. Thanks for coming to  
Monmouth." 

Snow starts to flow heavily from the sky encasing them in a thin layer of snow. They should get up, Blue should, at least, get up since she is still very much human where the elements are considered.  
Her hands red with chill. "Anytime. Who knows maybe I'll stick with skating, I'll definitely need a coach for that." For a long time, she and Noah lay there in a world that's just them. 

Part 3 

Calla emits another displeased groan. The fourth one in just under a minute as she puts the kettle on the stove turning to glare at Blue when she's done. 

"Would you like to explain why you are trying to become a snowman?" Mira walks around behind where blue sits in the pocked wood chair. She's also muttering under her breath,  
Blue catches pieces of "what the hell?" and "Why do we even have snow?" as she retrieves a towel throwing it to splay over Blues head. 

When blue doesn't touch the towel for a moment she can hear her mother come back around and begin to vigorously towel her hair. 

Noah glances over at her like he's curious to what she has to say as well even though he was there. 

"It's not my fault. The snow just started coming down, it's the heaviest I've ever seen it here. Are we going to have a blizzard?" Calla sets down a cup of hot cocoa in front of her like she's seven instead of seventeen. Blue takes the mug happily regardless stopping to look expectantly at Calla whose short figure is leaning against the fridge. 

"No "her mother answers instead as she goes through the cupboards grabbing her own mug to get a cup of cocoa. " The weather channel say's it's just an "unusual cold front" that should move out after Christmas. What constitutes as unusual in Henrietta though?" Calla finally tosses a bag of slightly stale mini marshmallows to Blue who loads a layer of puffy confectionery into her cup smiling. Mira sets a cup down in front of Noah as she sits at the table. 

"I know you can't, but I figured it's a nice thought." He has this expression that looks a little like a blush and a lot like happiness. It makes him look more solid. Who knows, in a house of psychics maybe there is plenty of energy here for him. A playful look crosses her mother's face, "Blue tells me you're older than the other boys she hangs out with. How much older are you?" 

"Seven years, I went to Aglionby…… in the mid two thousand. " 

Steam wafted from the cup warming her cheeks. It was nice seeing Noah socialize beyond the raven boys. 

"It must be hard being a father already at such a young age." Confused Blue looked up at her mother. 

"what-"  
Noah nods solemnly "It is. Children are just so willful you know? It's always "I have to go hunt for dead welsh kings "and "let's explore just one more cave" I have my hands full really. 

" Cocoa goes down the wrong way causing blue to sputter. 

"Let me tell you, it never gets easier," Calla smirks at Blue who's bent over coughing. 

"You need to be more careful Blue." He shakes his head "Children these days. In my day…" Blue wipes her eye's sighing at the ridiculousness of her present company. Snow still falls heavily as the conversation continues.  
Blue melodramatically pretending to ignore the others. 

Even though the other boy isn't..corporeal... She can't remember another person being able to make 300 fox way seem so alive. Contentedness radiates through her as Orla and Persephone join them in the kitchen adding their own cups and humor. 

Part 4 

Noah and Calla look up in the direction of the door at the same time. 

"Speaking of my children." 

"We have company." 

The dull thud of Blues socked feet approach the door which when opened reveals none other than Richard Gansey the third. Shivering in an expensive looking wool pea coat, he smiles brightly before sneezing. 

"Hey, Ralph Lauren. I thought you were supposed to be gone by now. You know roasting chestnuts and visiting your villa in Sweden or something." She tries staving off annoyance as he smooths his already perfect hair back from his forehead nervously. 

"Blue! I'm sorry to intrude. I was on my way to my parents but the pig cut out and when I called a tow truck they said they wouldn't be able to come out until Monday on account of the weather and it being a holiday. Am I interrupting? I can go I just need to use a phone to call a taxi." 

"Son. How are you?" there is a feeling of someone's presence by her shoulder, she can see Ganseys surprises at Noah's appearance. Surprise turns to confusion at being called son blue laughs at the inside joke pulling the other boy into the house. 

"Shut up, you can stay. The more the merrier or whatever. Why are you so cold? How far did you walk?" The shorter boy takes off his coat hanging it on a hook as they enter the Livingroom. 

"Um, I'm fine Noah thank you. And I had to walk a bit, I left my cell phone at home accidentally so I had to walk from Spruce Street. " 

Calla comes in looking, even more, disgruntled. "Why are there so many stupid children in this town?" She takes a heavy sip of a drink that looks like melted Christmas. Swirls of red leaching into dark green slosh back and forth as she walks over to the couch. Blue is convinced this is the most festive she's ever seen Calla who is not usually one for thematic colors schemes. 

"That's like five miles away, what the hell?" Ganseys face warms with the embarrassment of being admonished. "Hold on, I'll go get you something to warm up. Jeeze."  
Blue disappears upstairs leaving Noah and Gansey to Callas company the other women of the house still talking loudly in the kitchen. 

"Did you come to spend the holiday with Blue? I'm sorry I hadn't thought that you'd want to celebrate the holidays. It was very inconsiderate, are you having a nice time?" Gansey looks more than guilty, there is a vague flicker under the surface of his expression that says pain. 

"It's ok. We went skating" 

"Blue almost froze to death" interrupts Calla 

"And we had cocoa." 

"Which blue choked on most of." Calla turns on the t.v. to a generic holiday program  
after this. 

"It's been fun. We're supposed to decorate later, which is probably easier now that you're here." 

A head of tousled hair comes around the corner. Blue is wearing a sweater that can be best described as ugly though even that description does not do the article of clothing justice. The sweater is a weird mixture of wispy yellow fabric that depicts what Gansey assumes might be several kitten in bright pink thread jovially romping about the fabric. Each of the cats has a long red cap that ends in a silver bell, Blue jingles as she approaches the boys. 

"It's not designer." She warns him "I made it myself, I've been teaching myself to crochet ….this is one of the better ones." Blue throws the sweater at him it lightly smacks his chest sliding the rough fabric material into his hands. "It'll keep you warm ok?" , Gansey tries to not look so obviously happy but fails as he heads to the bathroom with a smile on his face. 

The design of this sweater is much worse than the one Blue was wearing which Gansey had not thought was even possible. Blue seemed to be really intrigued with the idea of an interactive sweater. The sweater she had given him had a large what could be assumed Christmas tree on the front. The picture woven with varying shades of green thread though the pattern lacks the necessary precision for it to really look like a tree. The elongated green blob is decorated with twisted strands of red yarn that serve as garland for the tree and sparkly puff balls for ornaments. 

He's meet with an uproar of laughter as he enters the living room to find Blue, Noah,  
Calla and Moira starring at him. Though they themselves are wearing what he assumes are also Blues creations. The situation is silly in a way his parents would have never had appreciated, but Gansey loves. 

"Don't worry I hear ugly sweaters are very in right now," Noah says amiably smiling between Blue and Moira. 

"I think it's lovely Blue, and it is indeed very warm. Thank you." Blue rolls her eyes gently bumping his shoulder as she goes to sit on the floor in front of the t.v. Noah sits beside her looking over at Gansey questioningly. 

"So since it's the holidays and I know poor deprived Gansey here hasn't watched it I think we should watch Charlie Browns Christmas." Announces Noah, Gansey goes over to where Blue and Noah are sitting a foot away from them but angling his body so that his calf and feet are barely and inch from hers, close enough to feel the warmth of her skin and the coolness of Noah's. 

Part 5 

The power goes out. 

Persephone shouts, as much as she can in her delicate voice, "Oh no." 

The movie had ended several minutes ago, but the inhabitants of the Living-room had been pleasantly drifting into a nap like contentment while Orla made sides dishes in the kitchen and Persephone monitored her fourth and final pie, peach crumble. 

The dark air smells of dust and cinnamon as Blue drowsily gets up. 

"Stupid power lines, I hope everyone likes cold green bean casserole. " Orla's tone conveys every bit of being inconvenienced as Blue feels.  
Jimmy walks in with an armful of colored candles, her dark figure a silhouette against the bright night sky behind her. "Well these had been to decorate with but I'm sure they can serve a better purpose now. "  
They set to work dotting the Living-room and kitchen with candles. Half burnt pillars and dusty dollar store candles in scents like ‘fresh linens' line the counters illuminating the cooling food in glass bowls on the table.  
With the power out their menu has been decreased to already made foods, things that can be eaten at room temperature or cold. The List leaves green bean casserole, rolls, butter beans, pumpkin, peach, coconut and chocolate pie, carrots, leftover pizza, a can of cranberry sauce and half a box of fudge-cicles. The ham was still in the oven barely thawed, interrupted too early in its cooking to be comfortably edible. 

It's almost a funny type of frustration. Being snowed in, the power going off and being forced to eat odds and ends while huddling together in layers of duvets that cover chucky knit sweaters. It's as if someone had said what else could go wrong? And some higher power already had a list saved for such an occasion. 

Next to the coffee table two end tables have been moved to either side in an attempt to accommodate Orla, Moira, Jimmy, Persephone, Calla, Noah, Gansey and Blue around the tables. 

It's sloppy. There are plates everywhere. Bowls of food and glasses filled with amber liquid crowd the area, elbows and thighs pressed together. Thankfully there were no candles to add to the mix itself though a battery powered lamp is hung from a haphazardly screwed hook  
inches from the overhead light. 

Noah's sitting without a plate in front of him talking to Calla. It seems Calla was at Aglionby when Noah was all those years ago. It's generally a strange concept that someone in this house, someone knew Noah when he was alive. Knew him as a smiling reckless teenager running around with snobby rich kids and getting in trouble. Well, she knew Whelk that's most of the reminiscing they do, as Calla say's "He was a pretentious asshole even as a kid." 

The boy shrugs as blue lean her shoulder closer towards his body in a show of support 

"Up until the murder, he wasn't so bad. " 

Gansey turns away from his conversation with Orla, the vestiges of blush on his face fade to leave a grimace. Like he wants to pretend that Noah isn't a ghost and can do so by not letting anyone say things like "murdered" and  
"death." 

"No, I'm afraid he was a terrible person even before that. But, now you have friends.  
Proper friends." trills Persephone who had been nursing what could be assumed is wine. 

Blue produces yet another ugly sweater then placing it on the table in front of Noah now only sharing its space with a few glasses. "I know you can't wear it but… I didn't want you to feel left out. I have so many sweaters I made and um I figured you could keep it in your room." Her hands fidget every now and then moving to sweep hair under a bobby pin or straighten her top. 

Gansey's face smooths into a smile looking fondly at Blue and Noah, "Thanks, Blue…this really great." Noah's eyes meet Persephone's and he nods voice as soft as the falling snow outside "yeah…… I've got proper friends now." Noah's hand rests on the sweater idly running his finger over the textured surface while he smiles. 

"Merry Christmas Guys."


End file.
